deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chara VS Giratina
Chara vs Giratina TN.png|BonBooker Chara VS Giratina.jpeg|Afroapproved Death Battle Chara VS Giratina cover.png|TheDinosaur64 Description *Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cFiMuhAD88 * Ichigo: The Devil, a being that was once of importance, that was consumed by darkness. But these Satans of video games take their evil doings to a whole new level. Afroapproved: Chara, the genocidal child of the Dreemurr family. Ichigo: And Giratina, the Renegade Pokémon banished by Arceus. Afroapproved: I'm Afroapproved, Temmie: HOI IM TEMMMMMMMIIEEEE!! Ichigo: And I'm Ichigo, and it's our job to analyze these characters, weapons armors and skills, to find out who would win a Deathbattle. Chara *Cue ☀https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MRdBmveWfrU * Ichigo: Chara, is the adopted child of the Dreemurr family. A seemingly perfect child, until she died. Afroapproved: And ultimately caused the Monster Human War. Even in her death she got the Dreemurr's actual son killed, shot down by humans that thought he killed the child. Ichigo: Even years after her death, she begins causing trouble. Possessing Frisk, convincing them to kill everything and everyone. Ultimately ending with a face off between Chara and the user. Afroapproved: In this face off though, Chara destroys the universe. In one hit. Temmie: OIM GLAD I DONUT LIV N THAT VERS!! Ichigo: But, what does this satanic child bring to the table other than unfair attacking power? The Reset. Afroapproved: The Reset, one of the single most powerful video game.... Abilities? Weapons? Eh, something. Ichigo: The reset allows Chara to go back in time an infinite amount of times, even after death. Afroapproved: Even after Chara destroyed the Undertale-verse, and seemingly the Reset Button, she was able to reset using the soul of the player. Ichigo: Chara, can also break the fourth wall, clearly, after all. She did talk to the user. Temmie: KNOT 2 MENTSHON, KARA ONE SHOTED ASGOR, DA KING UV MONSTERZ!! Ichigo: And Chara doesn't hold anything back! Hell, she even sliced her best friend up until they were nothing! Afroapproved: Now, Chara wields the "Real Knife" which, was a knife used for cooking. But Chara sees it plainly as a weapon for murder. This weapon has 99 attack Ichigo: She also wears "The Locket", which has 99 defense. The description even says you can feel it beating. Ichigo, Afroapproved, and Temmie: What... What the fuc-''' Ichigo: Chara only has one real weakness, her drive to, her pure hatred for everything sometimes blinds them, even allowing Chara to make stupid mistakes. Afroapproved: Like letting the player reset at all. Though Chara did come back... Afroapproved: Overall, Chara is one of the most powerful forces in Undetale, and surely not a force to be reckoned with. Chara: *Searches through a drawer* '''W h e r e a r e t h e k n i v e s ? Giratina *Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cMhj5N751w8 * Ichigo: Giratina is the Renegade Pokemon. This Pokémon is said to live in a world reverse of ours, where common knowledge is distorted and strange. Afroapproved: This Pokemon has base stats of 680, but 666 would have been cooler.... But aside from Giratina's wasted potential, it is an extremely powerful Pokémon with an outrageous attack stat of 150 and a defense stat of 120, the rest of his stats are very equal but where he shines are his feats. M.O.D.O.K: Giratina dragged Dialga the Pokémon who controls time into the Distortion World. Dialga is a Pokémon who controls time! This means that Giratina stopped this Pokémon from slowing down to freezing time. Speaking of the Distortion World, this place allows Giratina to take a more powerful form, his Origin form. This snake like behemoth is twice as powerful as Griartina in his altered form. Not to mention Giratina is faster than sound. Giratina, also carries an item with it, the Griseous Orb, this orb allows Giratina to turn into his origin form at any time, AND brings up his power of Dragon and Ghost attacks. But at one time, Giratina didn't only take down Dialga, no, it took down Dialga, Palkia and Cyrus to the Distortion World, Giratina dragged Pokémon down that can alter space and time! Temmie: Y PHAT HED MAN HEAR!?! Ichigo: *Shrugs* Guess, Afro didn't think we alone were good enough. Afroapproved: HEY DONT BLAME THIS ON ME!! M.O.D.O.K: I was kicked out of my apartment, so I'm just gonna hang with you guys. Temmie: UR 2 UGLY THO!! *M.O.D.O.K looks at Temmie, Temmie stares back* *M.O.D.O.K lunges at Temmie attempting to grab her, but she narrowly avoided the attack. M.O.D.O.K launched missiles from secret compartments in his suit. Temmie ran through the storm of missiles and lashed M.O.D.O.K with her tail. M.O.D.O.K, holding his right eye, fired beams at Temmie a few scraping her. M.O.D.O.K used his little baby arms to grab a chair and throw it at Temmie, the creature recoiled back. M.O.D.O.K was about to launch a large beam at Temmie when 6 souls began floating around Temmie* *Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FpfBmur1D9o * *Temmie escaped the building through a chimney before transforming into PHOTOSHOP TEMMIE *M.O.D.O.K looks on at the creature * M.O.D.O.K: If that's how it's gonna be, lets GO! *M.O.D.O.K puts on a large VERY large helmet. Galactus' helmet * M.O.D.O.K: What powers does this give me you may ask. None. It makes me look intimidating though. *M.O.D.O.K gets very close to Temmie* M.O.D.O.K: I bet it's working. *M.O.D.O.K is launched away by Temmie's paw into the office Ichigo and Afroapproved were in* Ichigo: What the hell! M.O.D.O.K: They're too strong... *Afroapproved looked at Temmie. A moment later a man by the name of Captain Falcon flew through the sky and Flacon Punched Temmie in the face, shattering the TV Screen, face, thing* M.O.D.O.K: Wow, looks like Temmie just had her chances of winning shattered! Ichigo: The winner is SHITTY REFRENCES. *Everyone returns to their original positions and continue the bio like nothing happened* *Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buifCKc9RNU * Afroapproved: But not only did Giratina contain space and time at once, he also fought the God of all Pokémon to a stand still! Ichigo: Now, onto Giratina's vast move pool. Giratina has attacks like Hex, this move is weak to start, but if the foe has a status ailment it doubles in power. He also has Aura Sphere, a move where the Pokémon can gather all its dark or positive energy to release a powerful blast. Then he has Shadow Claw, a move which has a higher critical hit ratio. And lastly he has Shadow Force, a move that allows him to teleport behind foes and strike them. M.O.D.O.K: And, with the ability Telepathy, Giratina can anticipate an enemies attack, and it is able to dodge it. Afroapproved: Overall, Giratina is one of the strongest forces in Pokemon and surely not a force to be reckoned with... Huh, Deja Vū much. *Cyrus is kidnapped by Giratina* DEATHBATTLE Pre-Fight Temmie: HOUR COMABATANTS R SET, ITZ TIME TO FIND OUT HOO WOOD WIN A DEAFBATTLE!! 'M.O.D.O.K: Don't forget to leave your bets in the comments below!' FIGHT! *Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzM2oWtTAws * Chara looked into the player's terrified face. Chara: W h o e v e r s a i d Y O U w e r e i n c o n t r o l ? Chara jump scared the game causing it to shatter reality caved in on the sheer force of the attack. All that was left was a broken universe, and the pitch black walls. Chara sat there, half content half worried. But her worries dashed away. Now that this verse was done, she could move onto the next. Chara held onto this thought as a piece of the darkness broke like glass. Chara recoiled back as a large beast emerged from the slightly less dark void. Giratina uttered a giant roar. Chara smiled ear to ear gliding hastily towards Giratina. Taking a slash at the Pokémon they both entered the Distortioin World. Giratina and Chara collided knife to tentacle, until Chara was gripped, held so tight they lost their breath. Chara vs Giratina.png Chara vs Giratina-0.png Screenshot (121).png FIGHT *Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vV3Lbq3LpNs * Giratina flew through multiple floating platforms and rocks with Chara in their grasp, but ultimately he threw the child onto one of the floating chunks. Chara, who immediately rose to her feet, took a running start off of the rocky mass. Chara jumped into the air slashing her blade right at Giratina, but the Pokemon had used Shadow Claw, blocking the knife with their shadowy appendages. Chara jumped off the large creature's body, rocketing themselves into another platform. Giratina charged at Chara, who jumped to another platform. Giratina grabbed the platform Chara had been previously standing on. Flinging the platform at her, Giratina summoned a large ball in front of them. Chara avoided the flying rock but not what came next, the Aura Sphere was a direct hit. The ball ran Chara right into another platform. Chara smashed through the floating rock, but the ball did not exploding on impact. Chara floated swiftly through the hole in the platform and lunged forward with her knife expecting to hit the large Pokemon. But the Pokemon, surprisingly is that what hit her. Giratina had used Shadow Force, and easily threw his tentacle-like appendages through the human, like a hot knife through butter. The human was ripped to shreds and a heart appeared in the middle of the remains of the human, shattering. A GAME OVER screen appeared and the RESET button was seemingly pressed. Giratina was thinking about how disappointing of a display that was, when Chara appeared before his eyes, before he could react Chara slashed one of his appendages, the tentacle falling off with s large thud. Giratina: KYWIIIIIIIIIIIII!! The Pokemon shouted in pain. Chara smiled grimly at the suffering of the creature before her. Giratina swiveled their body slashing at Chara with their pointy tail. Chara easily dodged the attack, but that was Giratina's plan. Chara once again lunged at Giratina, but the Pokemon flew, almost like swimming, behind Chara. The Pokemon then used Shadow Claw, and with the enhancements of the Griseous Orb he split her in three. The Pokemon once again screeched in victory, but Chara came back. Looking puzzled Giratina was about to attack, but Chara threw her knife into Giratina. Before Giratina could counter she ripped the knife out, blood spewing on her face. Chara floated up to Giratina's face. Chara: W h y d o n t w e p l a y a g a m e. Y o u h a v e f i v e s e c o n d s t o h i d e! Chara closed her eyes and started counting. Chara: 1.... 2.... 3.... 4.... 5.... Chara opened her eyes to see the Pokemon looking at her confused. Chara: Y o u s h o u l d h a v e h e e d e d m y w a r n i n g. Chara said this just before cut Giratina's abdomen. Blood spewed all over her body and she smiled, staining her teeth in the Pokemon's blood. Giratina used Shadow Force once more to finish the child. But when he attacked the child they dodged, even if ever so slightly. Chara sliced at the Pokemon's neck, but just like them, they dodged. Giratina struck the child by surprise Aura Sphere. This sphere, more refined than the other, ripped through the child. Chara looked down at the hole in her chest, containing her quivering heart. The heart broke and she went to a GAME OVER screen. Chara, extremely angry now, threw her knife at the RESET button. Giratina was about to rest when they saw the child once again. Giratina couldn't feel anything but hatred and determination to beat this child. Chara: "D e t e r m i n a t i o n. . . Y o u m a y b e l i e v e y o u h a v e i t." Chara who was looking at both the reader and Pokemon, focused completely at Giratina and said: "I a m t h e o n l y o n e h e r e w i th d e t e r m i n a t i o n." The human slashes multiple times at Giratina. But, surprisingly enough, Giratina avoided most of the attacks. Giratina then used his tentacles and jabbed multiple times at Chara. But they jumped back. Giratina flew through the Distortion World after Chara. But the Pokemon was taken by surprise when Chara turned around and slashed their face. *Music stops* Blood crawled down Giratina's face. Chara smiles ear to ear looking at Giratina. Giratina though, looked beyond Chara's cold dead eyes. The two combatants both ready for the next round. *Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DS_5Wj_AUiI * Giratina flies at Chara with astonishing speed and attempts to strike her. MISS! Chara counters extremely fast running at Giratina with speed more astounding that Giratina's. The child slashed at Giratina. MISS! Chara scoffs and slices again, this time hitting Giratina's rough scales, Giratina winced but continued to fight nonetheless. Chara's eyes widened as she saw a claw come at her. The claw hit her face, causing blood to trickle down the child's chin. The child licked the blood and Giratina was just really fucking confused. Like, what the hell is up with this person!? But these thoughts lasted no more than a moment. As the human thrusted her entire body into an attack. Time seemed to stop as Giratina thought, his ability was kicking in. They saw the child thrust the blade into their heart, in his thoughts, and they couldn't stand for that. Chara was sent through a portal Giratina had made. The portal put Chara into an overly-cheery world. This universe belonged to Barney. Children around the nation saw this terrifying child. Chara then jump scared the Universe, or, well... The televisions that were watching Barney, completely destroying the universe. Giratina entered the universe after she did this. Their was nothing, it was a pitch dark void. Chara smiled at Giratina and flew at him as he went through a new portal. Chara followed and with that they were in a new place. Blaziken VS Captain Falcon: *Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHsxO7ADX78 * Giratina and Chara were now in the middle of a racetrack, in which two combatants were battling. Captain Falcon: FALOCN... Blaziken: BLAZIIII!! The two collided kick and punch. Meanwhile Giratina had clutched a futuristic blue race car and slammed it down on the track, where Chara was. Chara, somehow, survived the crushing, the racetrack however, did not. The track began to crumble. The entire track cracked but the two other combatants kept fighting. Giratina flew up and Chara grabbed onto a speeding car heading upwards. Chara caught up with Giratina and smiled, waving her knife childishly at the Pokémon. Giratina created a portal and flew in quickly, Chara jumped off the car and entered right before the portal closed. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles VS Fantastic Four: * Cue ☀https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aIt8C9_b3HY * Giratina flew out of the portal and Chara fell out. Chara plummeted towards the ground but Giratina, saved them? They grabbed the child and threw them into a building shattering glass and office equipment. Chara looked up, bruised and battered, and saw a large rocky monster. "The Thing" as it was called looked back at her. Chara raised her knife and threw it at The Thing, the knife went straight through, shattering the body of The Thing. Chara turned around satisfied with herself when she was grabbed by Giratina. The Pokémon held Chara and flew straight up, letting Chara take each blow before they did. Chara's body was limp by the end of the expirience. A GAME OVER screen appeared for less than a second. Chara was back and not gonna take anyone's crap. A oarnge clothed turtle was very misfortunate to run into her. The turtle fell back and Chara wasted no time, disposing of him like they did The Thing. Giratina poked their head off of the ceiling of the building they was still on. Only to be hit with a turtles shell. The shell made a large clunck noise before bouncing off and falling back down to Earth. Giratina muttered a low growl and flew straight at Chara. Expecting the Pokémon to grab her again she readied her knife, but she was wrong as a portal opened right be fore her and the Pokémon slithered in. Chara jumped into the portal and the duo found themselves in a new place. Charizard VS Ridley: *Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XF6pPPlSP2w * An orange and dragon and a purple flew around a large base, launching energy and fireballs at each other. The purple dragon, Ridley, grabbed the orange dragon and forced him onto a wall. Ridley was about to slice the dragon when a portal opened behind him. Ridley's eye twitched and flew to the back of his head, he let the orange dragon go and looked at the Pokémon he now faced. Ridley growled but Giratina shrugged it off. Until Giratina was attacked. Giratina was slammed back ramming into Chara who had just come out the portal. Chara and Giratina were slammed against a wall opposite to Charizard. Ridley bit down on Giratina's head but Giratina slammed Ridley's entire body into the wall with a flick of his head. Chara crawled out from under Giratina's body and scowled. Ridley was clawing Giratina's entire body but Giratina used Aura Sphere launching Ridley into the air. Giratina summoned multiple purple fireballs at Ridley keeping him at bay. Giratina then looked down at Chara and greeted her with a head butt. Chara was slammed onto a tiny platform but she was swiftly killed when the rest of her body met an Aura Sphere. Chara came back quickly and rushed at Giratina, but the Pokémon, once again opened a portal. The two went into it as Mecha Ridley emerged from the acid. Mecha Ridley stared down Charizard, who had turned into Mega Charizard X, the two looked at each other, flying at Mach speeds with claws at the ready. Undertale & Pokémon-Verse: Yes, the two verses were now combining, and panic ensued. So much panic, that it allowed a certain Flower to get some certain Human SOULS. Asgore's palace exploded with the sheer power that Asriel Dreemurr now had. Chara looked on at her old friend and was now ready to take down Giratina. Luckily, Giratina was now joined by Arceus. The four flew at each other clashing knife to claw, sword to ring. *Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2Ow3eqFbLg * Asriel slashed many times at Arceus, but the Pokemon dodged each slash but was abruptly hit by a flash of lightning, sending him crashing towards the earth. Asriel pointed his fingers at Arceus. Asriel: Disapointing to say the least. Asriel fired the tons of comets from his fingertips but they were all countered by a Judgement. While all this was happening, Chara had managed to trap Giratina's head in her arms. Chara was holding tight to the Pokemon's neck, waiting to hear a sharp snap. But was only confronted by the sharp ends of Giratina's tentacles. Asriel shot lightning down onto Arceus, but the Pokémon used Thunder Ball, taking in the electricity Asriel was putting into that attach and serving it right back. Asriel was sent flying back by the electric ball, an electric aura around him. Arceus rushed with Extreme Speed towards Asriel. But Arceus flew straight into a portal that had opened. Arceus looked around, a storm was brewing and they were in the middle of a city. Giant footsteps were heard as Godzilla confronted Arceus. Giratina flung Chara into a mountain, a large crater expanding from it. A flash of a GAME OVER screen appeared as Chara rose from the rubble of the mountain. A large portal opened near the Hotlands a large island falling down from it. But, the island hovered there, right above The Core. * cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdAzVhCof_4 * On the island Astro Boy was in a heated fight with Quote. Quote launched missiles at the other robot but Astro Boy dodged them. Flying at Mach speeds Astro Boy collided a fist with Quote's abdomen, launching him into the air. A quick fire of the Booster 2.0 brought the battle into the air. Chara had sliced at Giratina who backed away with every slash before he bumped into Asriel. Asriel flashed a smile and slashed at the Renegade Pokemon. Giratina narrowly avoided the slices from both and was surely to be sliced into bits if Arceus didn't re-appear trailing Godzilla behind him. Complete pandemonium had broken out in the two universes that had collided. Other Universes mixing in. Giratina flew near the ground looking at the chaos, half regretting what he had done, half happy with it. Many things were saw, a short skeleton fighting a purple rat. A Pokemon bearing there child fighting a white creature. Giratina would've seen more if he didn't run into another Kaiju-Sized beast. This one however, was a Pokemon. Wailord. Godzilla was firing beams at multiple places, destroying The True Lab, Galactic HQ, many places otherwise. Wailord confronted the Kaiju using Hydro Pump, the water meeting a beam of pure energy. All the while Chara was following, dodging weapons of all shapes and sizes lasers, anything you could imagine. An opening formed and Chara took her chance, gripping the Real Knife with both hands she dove down st Giratina impaling him with her blade. ZEEEEEEIIIIIIEEEE!! Giratina fell to the ground pushing up snow and launching Chara off of their back. Giratina awoke their body cold and blue. Giratina looked around for his foe. Chara had been impaled on a tree but hadn't died yet. Chara was attempting to get out of the tree, determined to kill Giratina. Chara eventually gave up, letting herself fall, and die. Chara came back looking Giratina in the eyes. A large smile spread across her face and she slashed at Giratina making a direct hit. *Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZpJudi7_iiw * Everything went dark for a moment. Then it went to black and white. A name in the bottom right read "Giratina". 4 options were displayed "Shadow Claw" "Hex" "Shadow Force" and lastly "Aura Sphere". Above these options was an info box, it currently said: *Chara feels no remorse. Giratina chose Shadow Claw a quick animation appeared of a slash going across Chara's body a health bar appeared and a chunk of the health was taken away. Giratina was represented with a Pokeball. The Pokeball was set in the middle of a box. A caution sign appeared to the left and a slash appeared soon afterwards. This process repeated, on the right this time. Another slash hit the outside of the box launching it around multiple slashes later and the box stopped bouncing around. A slash went through the box hitting Giratina but it also slashed the box Iin half. Chara slashed the pieces of the box away and slashed at Giratina sending him across the screen. The Pokeball disappeared and went back to the text box. *Chara thought you'd be dead by now. Giratina selected Shadow Force. The Text Box read: *You have disappeared. Chara used the same attack pattern as before but Giratina's Symbol was nowhere to be found. Chara's attack ended and before the text box had a chance to settle it went to the animation of Giratina appearing behind Chara and tearing their head off in a brutal fashion. *You won! *You earned 0 exp. Giratina waited a moment as Chara re-appeared. Chara smiled ear to ear and continued their fight with Giratina. Giratina didn't have a chance to attack as Chara started the fight with a few knife jabs was knife jab missed as a head appeared next to the battle box. Yoshi's head. Giratina narrowly multiple lashes of Yoshi's tongue. "GET OVER HERE" A spike and rope impaled the battle box pulling it to the right of the screen a fist shattered the battle box and hit Giratina's symbol in an uppercut formation as the battle box resized to make the Text Box. Giratina didn't even notice the text as they attacked Chara with a Hex. Charq dodged the attack. Chara: Can you not see what we've done. We have destroyed everything. Everyone needs guidance. Let's rule over these insolent beings. All you have to do is give me your SOUL. Chara reached a hand forward. Giratina tilted his head towards the knife. With a low sigh Chara dropped the knife. The Renegade Pokemon reached a black tentacle forward. The two gripped each other's hands. Chara smiled ear to ear as she kicked her foot up, the foot the knife was resting on, Giratina noticed the knife and wrapped his tentacles around Chara's arm. Chara took her free arm to cut the tentacles from her arm, but her knife swing was interrupted with another tentacle. Chara dropped her knife and Giratina threw the child to the ground. Chara wiped the blood from under her eye. Chara crawled towards her knife. The Renegade Pokemon landed before the fallen child. Chara: If you kill me, I'll come back. I'LL ALWAYS COME BACK! A l w a y s. Giratina had enough of the child and decided to end this with a swift movement a final portal opened. Chara fell through first and Giratina entered the portal. *Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXn0W8ghi5A * Chara searched the completely black plain for a place to hide but found no where, laying as flat as they could they hoped Giratina wouldn't noticed them. Giratina entered the plain and slowly closed the portal, light being ceased, the only objects seen were the glow of Chara and Giratina's eyes. Giratina looked a moment before spotting the child. Chara let out a scream before trying to slice Giratina's neck. The Pokemon grabbed the child by their wrist and swiping her about throwing her to the ground and ending this combo with a Shadow Claw that sent her flying away. Giratina's nostrils flared as he saw a glow, before seeing Chara's outline around said glow. DETERMINATION. Chara looked at the Pokemon. Chara, have you not seen me do this before? We've been playing this charade long enough. What I just used was my DETERMINATION to SAVE, and whenever I die, I RESET. You can't keep me down forever, now can you. Giratina ignored the question and went head first attack Chara. Not his best plan. Chara had waited for this moment. Chara lunged forth towards Giratina her blade gripped tightly they put the blade in front of themself. Giratina flipped Chara into the air and flew at her ready to Shadow Claw the child. Chara smiled grimly and let themself fall onto Giratina before stabbing through their body and stabbing Giratina in the eye. ZWEEEEEEEEE!! Chara: heh.... Chara and her knife fade and all that is left is a heart, it quivers for a moment before shattering completely. Chara reappears around the glow only moments later. * Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7jAWOYzA1nY * Giratina rushed at Chara throwing her into a portal he opened. The two found themselves over a volcano slicing at each other before Giratina reached behind him and grabbed Dr. Doom out if the air. The man was thrown at Chara sending her downwards into the volcano. Giratina rushed downwards too using a Shadow Claw slamming Chara into the magma. Giratina opened a portal to the DETERMINATION the glowing object was one of great power and Giratina reached towards it to grab it, but couldn't, after all the DETERMINATION was a feeling, not an object. Chara appeared around the glow again but Giratina quickly swatted her away. Giratina figured he must break their DETERMINATION. Before Chara could react to the Pokemon he stomped her head in. Giratina flew swiftly back to the Glow and began stabbing the air at where Chara appeared. Everytime Charw entered the world Giratina stabbed through them, eventually the glow began shivering and eventually breaking completely. Chara came back once more extremely weak and tired. P-please spare me... Giratina scoffed at Chara's pathetic attitude. Giratina stabbed Chara once through the chest, the child's eyes widened. We can rule this Universe Giratina stabbed again. I... A stab through the stomach stopped Chara from talking. I j u s t n e e d y o u r s o u l Chara went limp, but Giratina wasn't taking anymore chances. Giratina wrapped a tentacle around Chara's neck twisting their neck as tearing and crunching was heard. Giratina then ripped Chara's head off spine and all. K.O Giratina gave a relieved sigh, and went back to the Distortion World waiting for his next battle. Conclusion * Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=sAG4moHPx1M * Afroapproved: LETS SEE THAT AGAIN! *Afroapproved plays Chara's death once more* YES I LOVE IT! Ichigo: Afro, chill. Afroapproved: Sorry... Temmie: MODICK EXPLANE Y GARY TUNA 1!! M.O.D.O.K: Well there are quite a few reasons Giratina won this battle. Let me explain one, remember Napstablook? Well he's a ghost and if you remember Chara couldn't hit him, well Giratina is part ghost. And I know some of you may say: BUT HOW DID GIRATINA HIT CHARA WITH GHOST TYPE ATTACKS!? Well Napstablook wass able to hit Chara. But this is a pretty flimsy reason so listen to the others.. Afroapproved: Chara may have had the advantage in raw power being able to one shot the Undertale Universe, but Giratina has infinite speed and the durability advantage! Ichigo: He's not joking, Giratina is able to keep up with Arceus who was said to have infinite speed. Not to mention taking beat downs from Arceus! Temmie: BUT COODUNT KARA JUST REESET UNTIL THEY KILLED GARY TUNA???????? Afroapproved: Yes but their is one thing wrong with that, their SAVE and RESET ability feeds off of their DETERMINATION. And, let's be honest. If you went into Undertale blindly like I did, you probably rage quit at the sans boss fight i.e. you lost you're DETERMINATION. Ichigo: In the end, Chara just couldn't SOUL-d on.. Get like hold on... Okay I'll leave. Afroapproved: The winner is: After the Battle *Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xG2AtyD3elY * Afroapproved: Now that was a spectacle! Welp, gues it's time for you guys to switch out... Ichigo: Psst, Afro. We haven't explained switching to the audience... Afroapproved: OH! Whoops... Well, it's pretty simple. *M.O.D.O.K steps into a room and a door seals shut* See, I recruited a it too many co-hosts when I first started this show. So we have multiple hosts that switch out. While old ones get rested. *Ichigo walks into a room by M.O.D.O.K's and the door seals shut behind him* Temmie: DO TEM HAV GO TU BED!? Afroapproved: Well, yeah. Temmie: THAN WY DOU U STAE UP!? Afroapproved: Well, I just don't sleep... Anyways. Say hello to some of our other co-hosts! *Enoch stumbles out of a room while tightening his tie* *Wilt maneuveres around Enoch while saying "Pardon me, sorry."* Wilt: H-hey, you're probably wondering what's next on Deathbattle. Enoch: That will be: Batman VS The Scout. Afroapproved: What the hell Enoch, it was gonna be a mystery! Enoch: You already announced it you dunderhead! Afroapproved: k. Enoch: You can take that k to K-Mart bitc-''' ~ ''WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES PLEASE STAY TUNED ~''''' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Afroapproved Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:'Undertale Vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs